Field of the Invention
The invention relates to momentary contact switching devices of the type that may be used with magnetically operable across the line power switching units. The momentary devices may have normally open or normally closed electrical contacts or a combination of both. They are known in the art as auxiliary devices, e.g., push button control stations.